Secretos entre nos
by Angeldelillith
Summary: Dipper y mabel viajan por última vez a gravity falls cargados de problemas en donde se vieron obligados al silencio, esta vez pedirán ayuda a sus tíos abuelos a resolver problemas ínternos y develar pesos de un pasado donde sus padres se verán involucrados Una serie de secretos que saldrán a la luz en búsqueda de un cierre a todos sus problemas con algo más que lágrimas


Estaba recostado sobre el sofá mirando las agujas del reloj.

Era cuestión de tiempo para que llegara la hora marcada y emprendieran un viaje de regreso hacia Gravity Falls como le habían pedido a sus padres.

Era el último, se decía en su mente, pero a diferencia del primero, esta vez muchas cosas saldrían a la luz. Tenía que decirle a sus tíos la verdad. Pero a su tiempo, no quería causar un revuelo para todos, sus padres habían prometido guardar silencio.

Pero así también como ellos tenían que cumplir las peticiones de sus hijos, ellos tambien tenian una lista de las cosas que debían hacer, Mabel era la prioridad en este viaje, pero en el mismo renglón estaba él, debía manejar todo con calma. Si algo le pasaba a su hermana, era muy obvio que él caería como una ficha de dominó.

Se levantó dejando de lado todos esos pensamientos e ideas, que solo le causaban preocupaciones y subió a su habitación, para dar un último repaso a su equipaje y a lo que dejaba atrás.

Esta vez regresar no sería sólo retomar una rutina de vacaciones sino desprenderse de algo, anhelando que después de tanto le salieran algo a favor.

\- ¿Estas listo? - Decía la señora Pines mientras bajaba las escaleras poniéndose una chaqueta y tomando las llaves

\- ¿Papá no nos acompañara? Pense que seria un "viaje familiar"

\- El ira más tarde con tu hermana, aun siguen ocupados por un par de horas más

Dipper no pudo decir mas nada, solo refunfuño en sus adentros y cargó su maleta en el baúl de aquel auto gris que estacionaba en la entrada.

Era una mañana de verano, aunque el sol no se había asomado en su totalidad el calor ya se sentía suavemente en el ambiente.

Su madre había puesto en marcha el auto y el subio en el asiento del acompañante, mirando una última vez su casa antes de cerrar la puerta con fuerza.

El viaje era largo, al principio la idea de que su madre lo llevara hasta Gravity Falls no era muy convincente, pero como siempre poniendo sus puntos, no tenía otra opción que aceptar. Pero aquel acuerdo no había sido como él imaginaba ya que irían ellos dos solos, y no sabia cuanto tardaria Mabel en alcanzar aquel destino vacacional.

Los celulares ya no eran una opción para comunicarse, ya que su hermana había roto el de ella hacia unos meses y debido a discusiones y otros pormenores, su próximo teléfono tendría que esperar un tiempo más, por el momento, su hermano era el encargado de las redes sociales de ella en un teléfono un tanto compartido.

Su madre en las horas de viaje hizo lo posible para cortar aquella tensión que quedaba, ella sabía que las cosas con sus hijos no estaba bien y este tiempo que le daban a los gemelos sería uno de los más valiosos, de lo que pasara ahi quedaba en total confianza con ambos.

Intentaba siempre conservar una imagen positiva, de que en este verano el sol tambien podria iluminar todo lo gris de sus hijos. Después de todo el tener gemelos no se le había sido nada fácil. Pasar noches sin dormir por uno u otro o ambos era algo agotador.

No fue nada positivo aquel camino sobre ruedas, como ella pensó al comienzo, pero tampoco fue algo agotador o pesado para ninguno.

Los gemelos Stans los estaban esperando en una nueva cabaña que habían comprado después de haberle dejado la cabaña del misterio a Soos hacia unos años atras. Y fue cuestión de un llamado telefónico para arreglar la estadía de sus sobrinos nietos por las próximas dos semanas. No sin antes hablar concretar una charla entre adultos una vez que llegaran.

Apenas pararon en la entrada de la nueva casa de los Tíos abuelos, notaron a Stanley esperándolo bajo el pórtico de la entrada. Tenía una mirada seria, y se acercaba lentamente al auto con ambas manos en los bolsillos, pero apenas vio a su sobrino le dirigió una sonrisa a modo de bienvenida. Dipper rápidamente al verlo bajo la mirada al suelo esperando que su madre le diera el pase para poder salir.

En esos momentos su cabeza estaba en otros lados, funcionaria como un robot esperando las órdenes de su madre y el permiso para bajar.

Lo demás sería automático, bajar del auto saludar y cargar el equipaje puertas adentro del nuevo hogar vacacional.

Cuando pasó el umbral de la entrada quedó un tanto asombrado, parte de él esperaba encontrar una antigua "cabaña del misterio" con todas aquellas chucherías, o cosas esparcidas por todos lados.

Pero en cambio se encontró con una sala totalmente iluminada por algunos cuadros de sus viajes exóticos, paisajes de todo tipo, mucho verde y celeste en esas pinturas, otros estantes en las paredes con libros y otra foto familiar que conservaban, mientras mas veia mas encontraba.

La sala tenía un pequeño televisor y un juego de sofás con una cuerina un tanto gastada. Más al fondo había un librero y una computadora en un pequeño escritorio, con varias notas sobre aquella mesada, se nota que era parte del trabajo de Stanford. Queria saber si tambien contaria con un laboratorio en el sótano. Pasando un largo pasillo se podía ver la cocina y un comedor con la mesa ocupando el centro y cuatro sillas que lo rodeaban, y un mantel blanco que lo cubría.

Todo aquel aspecto lúgubre que penso que tenia la antigua cabaña, solo era producto de secretos de un pasado entre una historia familiar secreta de gemelos y una investigación que había tocado fondo con un fin del mundo donde el fue presente y también una especie de justiciero. Pero en sus recuerdos todo había salido bien por el sacrificio de Stanley.

Lo lúgubre y lo abandónico habia quedado atras, sus tios abuelos se habían dado una segunda oportunidad a sus lazos fraternales en una serie de viajes y una nueva casa en Gravity Falls, aunque no habían dejado de tener aventuras esta cabaña de descanso también había sido una oportunidad para reencontrarse con sus sobrinos que no habían dejado de tener contacto por medio de cartas y algunas fotos por correo e internet.

Dipper dejó la maleta al costado de la entrada una vez que miro todo a su alrededor y se dejó caer de golpe sobre el sofá tirando su espalda hacia atrás y cerrando sus ojos soltando un suspiro

Pensó, ¿Estaría bien si le contara las cosas a Stan? Todas aquellas preocupaciones que no lo dejaban dormir por las noches, y esas dudas que lo atrapaban como raíces viniendo de un pasado que jamás pudo desprenderse.

Sentía como su corazón poco a poco se aceleraba mas, golpeando su pecho y un frío le recorría su espalda. Eran miedos internos, demonios en su cabeza que él no podía combatir solo y a la vez estaba cansado de el discurso positivo de sus padres en "dejar de estar triste" "ser más positivo" que era como girar otra vez en una calesita de pesadillas donde lo único que escucha son murmullos en tono de burla.

Pero también era su culpa, todo eso se hacia mas grande, cada vez que el intentaba hablar realmente, un nudo se formaba en su garganta y en sus ojos había una lucha entre lágrimas sin sentido y la liberación de un peso que lo abrazaba en forma de consuelo, en forma de un depredador atrapando a su víctima hasta la muerte.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y se sentó de golpe apoyándose sobre sus rodillas inclinándose hacia adelante, intentando calmar aquel interior que parecía una bomba de tiempo.

Tenía su respiración un tanto agitada, pero quedó inmóvil cuando al levantar la mirada vio a su madre seria delante de él cruzando los brazos.

\- Toma todo con calma ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo, lo siento

\- Tu padre acaba de llamar, ya estaban en camino


End file.
